Overprotective!
by Shadowblood13
Summary: NARUxHINA NEJIxTEN HANAxKONO A one-shot about Neji seeing Hanabi's first kiss and being the overprotective big brother, results in Tenten kidnapping him. Includes the adorable powers of the Byakugan! Cute! Please read!


**Hello! This is my first Naruto fanfic! Don't flame me! I'm hoping to keep this away from certain people as they will probably tease me forever if they found out just how obsessed with Naruto I am…**

**Enjoy!**

The newly made Genin of the Hyuga clan made her way out the gates of her clan's compound, having just finished breakfast with her sister and cousin. She beamed at the boy who was leaning against a tree, looking decidedly awkward. She walked over to him and he smiled easily, the awkward vibe rolling off of him when he noticed his teammate approaching him. Behind them, Naruto and Hinata were talking by the pond, holding hands.

'Hey Konohamaru! What are you doing here?' Hanabi greeted. She pushed away at the heat rising to her face while talking to the boy she secretly crushed on. She wasn't going to suddenly turn into Hinata after all!

'Oh…' He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head; a habit he picked up when training with Naruto. If she had paid attention whenever Hinata ranted about Naruto, she'd realize that meant he had a crush on her too. 'I just thought I'd meet you here.. So we could go for training together.'

'O-oh! Thanks!' Hanabi answered with a pleased smile, silently cursing herself for the slight stutter. So she did have similar traits with her sister! Suddenly, Konohamaru gestured awkwardly to the couple behind his teammate.

'Your sister is kind of..' He pointed out. Hanabi turned back, already expecting the sight before her. Naruto was kissing Hinata sweetly, their conversation forgotten in favour of the more vigorous activity.

'I wish I had that.' Hanabi whispered longingly, not knowing that she had said it out loud. If she did, she would have smacked herself on the forehead. It did give Konohamaru a very sudden and bold idea though. He leaned in before he could chicken out, heart beating faster than it ever had as he murmured her name.

She turned back to him and he pressed his lips to hers firmly, his eyes closed peacefully. Her lavender tinted eyes widened in shock before the kiss took her away and her eyes mimicked his. A shadow came over them and Konohamaru broke away, their eyes flying open in surprise to see the calm deadly Jounin, Neji Hyuga. His long sleeved arms were crossed in front of his chest, neither smiling or frowning. He quirked his eyebrow up emotionlessly but his pale eyes looked down on Konohamaru unblinkingly.

'Did you just kiss my baby cousin?' He asked in a daring tone, intimidating the boy who stole Hanabi's first kiss. The flustered shinobi gaped feeling extremely unlucky and slightly scared to be caught by his crush's powerful older cousin who just happened to be able to snap him in half.

'Um. I'll meet you at the training field. Bye Hanabi!' He said quickly, running for his life.

Neji watched him go before turning back to his littlest cousin. 'Hanabi.' He began but that was all he got out before Hanabi used her eyes against him, gazing up adorably with wide pearly eyes, lower lip quivering.

'Neji-nii-san.' She murmured quietly. Neji stared determinedly, fighting himself. He lost with a sigh, the intimidation fading from his eyes.

'This is just like Hinata with Naruto.' He muttered.

Behind him, unknown to anyone, Tenten hid in the trees suspecting that he was trying to play the overprotective big brother and hassle the boys. Having done this before when he tried it with Hinata she summoned her capturing tool silently, throwing wires with a metal ball attached to them. She kept her hand on the other end even as she bound her boyfriend's arms to his body, earning a surprised gasp from Hanabi and wide eyes from Neji. Even Hinata was watching but she just laughed.

'Tenten!' he exclaimed in understanding as he was jerked off the ground and away from his cousin. He flew through the air, looking up to see his kidnapper girlfriend, dragging him for training. 'Will you please release me?'

'This is just like Hinata with Naruto.' She muttered, stopping on a tree to pull back her wires to her. She tucked it away and looked up when he approached her.

'You love tying me up, don't you?' He asked exasperatedly, gazing at her with those pretty near white eyes.

'You know it!' She said loudly, crashing her lips onto his mouth for a moment before grinning and jumping away. A small smile of pleasure appeared and he chased her to repay the favour.

**Hope that was okay! I'm actually in love with Kakashi but Neji's adorable and hot and I think he and Tenten really need to get together! Reviews!**


End file.
